User Rank
The User Rank '''counter will be unlocked after completing Empire of Cats Chapter 1. It is first appeared on version 3.0.0 of the Japanese version and 2.0.1 of the English version. This feature provides various rewards to the player from an increase in unit's level caps, to usable item bonuses such as Rare Tickets, Stage Powerups, or Catseye. To get the rewards, players have to reach certain ranks, which are the sum of the levels of all cat units you have: each time you level up a cat, the rank is increased by one. For every increment of 100 user rank reached, a "Rank Up Sale" offer will be presented where Cat Food , XP, or a supply drop can be purchased at discounted prices. Early rewards at 100 through 700 include powerups and tickets; 800 is a Rare ticket. Later rewards will generally raise maximum allowed levels of the cats. For example, at the 1600 rank, Special Cat can then be upgraded beyond level 20 to a max of 30. Once a player has reached the requirement of rewards, there will be an exclamation " ! " sign on the user rank button to notify player there is a reward available. '''Please note claiming any user rank reward will also restore all your battle energy to full. This can be exploited when farming XP Megablitz or Facing Danger. Before completing Chapter 2 Initial level cap (+ value): *Normal Cats: Level 10+19 *Base Upgrades: Level 10+10 *Special/ EX Cats: Level 10 *Rare Cats: Level 10+9 *Super Rare Cats: Level 10+9 *Uber Rare Cats: Level 10+9 After completing Chapter 2 Initial level cap (+ value): *Normal Cats: Level 20+19 *Base Upgrades: Level 20+10 *Special/ EX Cats: Level 20 *Rare Cats: Level 20+9 *Super Rare Cats: Level 20+9 *Uber Rare Cats: Level 20+9 User Rank Requirement & Rewards Max level values are based on having completed Empire of Cats Chapter 2. Cat's Eye Additional Level Limit :For more information, please see Cat's Eye page To use Cat's Eye level limit upgrade, the said cat unit must have reached level 30 first except for Normal Cats which cannot be used on. The additional level limit also need XP to level up and every Cat's Eye will only increase the level limit by one level. The upper limit is 10 additional level up from the base max means 10 Cat's Eyes are required for an unit to reach the limit. Exceptions and Notes *The Cat Cannon Range can only be leveled up to 10, there are no capsule upgrades for this. Unless PONOS introduces wider levels it is unlikely there would ever be a need for a range higher than level 10. *The Monster Hunter and Lucky Gacha cats can be upgraded to level MAX+10, unlike other Special cats. It is possible any Special cat which can be obtained through a Gacha will have this additional leveling ability. *There have been reports of bugs with the User Rank system. Examples found in Reddit discussions include players being able to increase units beyond specified + levels without having reached the necessary rank or the notice presented when clicking the Mission icon will indicate there is no further rank to currently achieve. This may have occurred if you played the game on Version 2, and upon getting Version 3, you auto-obtained all the new rewards. It should have been fixed around update 5.0. *Sometimes, you may have the Catcombos unlocked at Rank 2700 upon unlocking CatCombos. *Some Cats can be upgraded beyond the player's current level cap, such as the Madoka Magica Ubers can reach level 10+19 before clearing Chapter 2. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/explanation/rank.html *http://ponos.s3.amazonaws.com/information/appli/battlecats/rank/index.html *http://ponos.s3.amazonaws.com/information/appli/battlecats/rank/en/index.html Category:Game Features